


2015 Universe Adventures

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts I get on tumblr in the year of 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whale!

Jon/Sansa- Where they run off to Essos as teens, only to later get dragged back into Westeros due to political tensions(maybe Daenerys really needs an heir or something else)

****

Jon watched Sansa as she answered, or tired to answer, their three year old Little Rob Snow. Pointing out at something in the water, Little Robb laughed as Sansa let out a startled yelp. Jon ran over to her wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her away from the edge. 

“What is it?” He asked looking over the railing. 

“It’s some sort of giant water beast!” He let out a soft chuckle as he kissed her temple. 

“I believe they are called whales.” 

“Whale!” Little Robb yelled pointing to the sky. 

“Yes it was a whale.” 

“Jon!” Sansa yelled pointing to the flying dragon coming towards the ship. Jon pulled Sansa behind him as the crew stopped to watch the beast pull up beside the ship. A women, small in comparison, slid gracefully onto the deck. 

“Are you the one they call Jon Snow?” She asked.

“Whale! Whale!” Little Robb yelled out pointing to the dragon in front of them. 

“Who might be asking?” He asked fingering the sword at this waist. 

“The Queen of Westeros.” 

“Your Grace.” Sansa said bowing to Daenerys. “Forgive us, we did not recognize you.” 

“Thats quite alright. Who is the little one who calls my dragon a whale?” 

“Our son your Grace.” Jon said not moving from his position. 

“I mean no harm.” 

“You are the one who commanded the captain to drag us out of our home and onto this vessel, are you not?”

“Jon.” Sansa hissed as she held Little Robb tighter to her. 

“Some news of your true parentage came to light. News that enlightened not only your siblings but the rest of Westeros as to why the eldest Stark Daughter ran off with her half brother. I wonder, Sansa, how did you find out he wasn’t your brother?” Both remained quiet as Jon gripped Sansa’s hand in his own. 

“I over heard my father, Lord Eddard Stark, talking to my Aunt’s grave about her son.” 

“And then Jon did the math.” She finished. 

“Robert Baratheon would have killed him. And my family for harboring a Targaryen.” Sansa stood in place, not wavering in her resolve. 

“I completely agree. Which is one reason I knew you two would not openly accept my invitation without a small shove.” 

“So what is your intentions with us?” Jon asked. 

“TO welcome my nephew, his wife, and his lovely son into my family.” A smile etched on her lips. 

“We do not wish to take your throne.” Sansa said reaffirming Daenerys original suspicions. 

“The Throne is mine, my dear. I have no worries about that. Besides I know several other Starks who would like to see their long lost family again.” With a whistle she drew over her pet. “Until we meet again on shore.” 

 

“Whale!” Little Robb yelled as the dragon flew away.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Via the prompt - Jon/Sansa. Anything mushy, just mushy lovey goodness. (Need a good cheer up!)  
> The Universe of the Night Witch Series.

“Jon!” Sansa called out walking into the football arena. Arya had just lead her through the teams entrance and pointed to the goal Jon normally protects first. Walking over to the goal she quickly grew notice to a shiny item on a string hanging from the post. With tears in her eyes she reached out fingering the pearl surrounded by small diamonds. 

“Arya suggested a pearl.” Jon’s voice echoed through her ears. Turning around she tried to hold back the tears threatening to escape. 

“Jon, its beautiful.” She said holding the ring. He walked up removing the ring from the string. Sansa’s smile etched wider on her lips as she started to softly cry. 

“Sansa Stark will you marry me?” He asked.

“Yes.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. The pearl signifying the pure love their struggles have shown them to have for one another.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Jon and Sansa hiding out in an abandoned shack after escaping danger and Jon realizes he's fallen in love with Sansa as he watches her sleep. Thanks!

Her breathing had finally begun to even out. Jon let out a huge sigh of relief as her eyes remained shut. Ghost and lady, their huskies rested next to each other huddled close to the fire. Sansa in her own peaceful (hopefully) let out a deep breath which even though his jeans could feel. His heart began to race as his gaze fell on her eyelashes. The way they flickered in her sleep was almost like a beauty statue a man willed to life. 

Tomorrow Jon will be meeting up with her brother Robb, join him and his fellow brothers. Having to tell them how he found Sansa chained to a bed naked will be the hardest thing he will ever have to do. She herself could not be able to them but will have to wait. Petyr Baelish is a high ranking official in the dictatorship country. The only way to destroy him is to establish the monarch. 

But Jon is this moment only cares about the girl sleeping. He only wants to protect her. Only her. He loves her. 

No not love-

Shit…

Hes in love.


	4. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do a fic with robb and sansa, just like overprotective brother but not an AU, more like Canon divergence? Please that would make My days☺️ love all of you're others fics

The wind wrapped around her shoulders like a cold friend. Her long red hair was up with crystals intertwined. The dress that she adored had a deep low cut that left more to br imagine. The color made her pale skin shine in the moonlight.

“You know, I bet all the guys in the room are jealous you're taken.” A deep voice rang out. Turning she connected eyes with her elder Brother. 

“Your still made its Jon aren’t you?” 

“A little. But at least I know you won’t be going home with any of these assholes.” 

“Robb.” 

“Sansa.” 

A slow pause rang between them as he went and draped his jacket around his sister's shoulders. 

“Robb, when did you know you wanted to marry Jeyne?” Sansa asked, looking out at the garden. Pondering for a moment, he smiled and looked down at his wedding ring. Unfortunately only he could bare the symbol of their love, with a heartbeat still beating under the band. 

“When she smiled. It was like magic.” 

“Magic?”

“It's indescribable. I just knew.”

“I think Jon wants to ask.” 

“He does. Unfortunately for him, Jon can be read like an open book.” 

“What should I do?”

“What do you want to say?” He asked, hoping to not really get answer. 

“Yes.”

“If the magic is right, say yes.” reaching over, she kissed his cheek. Handing him his jacket back. 

“Thank you. You always give the best advice.” 

“Well, I am the smartest.”


	5. Parentage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could you please write about the Whale!verse with little Robb Snow and his parents? Or maybe even before Robb was born and Jon and Sansa decide to leave Winterfell?

It was unusual for Sansa to visit the crypts. She never did without her father present before. The way the stone faces of her past descendants stared down at her gave her slight chills. Turning around one of the corners, she felt something wrapped around her wrist as she was pulled behind a pillar. A hand covering her mouth. Quickly looking up she came eye to eye with Jon Snow.   
Her Half brother.   
“Jon.” She whispered behind his hand. His eyes were slightly wide as he shushed her. 

“I hope your not to disappointed in me Lyanna.” Her father's voice rang through her ears as she realized why he was hiding. 

“Are you eavesdropping?” 

“Shush.”

“It's not very gentlemen like-” Jon Covered her mouth once more. 

“Listen.” 

“Lyanna. He goes tall just as you always wanted a son to. Getting along with the others as if he were made from my own seed. Jon. A strong name you picked for him my lovely sister.” 

Both froze at the mentions of Jon’s name. His hand removed from her mouth as he looked stunned. Sansa grew closer to Jon as if on instinct in a way to protect him unconsciously. 

“Robert is coming up soon. Before the long winter starts once more, and he wishes to propose a marriage between my eldest daughter and his eldest son. I don’t know what I should do. If Rhaegar had not been killed at...If I had just gotten there in time, we would be having this discussion I suppose. For all his faults Rhaegar was not his father. Even know, Jon has flecks of Violet in his eyes that I know did not belong to you. OH Lyanna, you would weep at the man he is becoming. Growing taller and taller each year, he will soon be taller than Robb. Arya sticks to him like glue, Rickon and Bran, look at him with such brotherly love. And Sansa. Well she follows what her mother thinks of him. Always trying to please Cat.” 

Jon looks down. His breath becoming even more uneven as his temper is growing. Sansa holds his hand tighter at the realization of what is happening, what her father meant of her upcoming wedding, and what it would have probably been. 

“She still doesn't know who Jon really is. I keep my promises, little sister. The only person I truly talk to is you. I’m frightened what Robert would do if he found out. I do not wish to fight with him.” 

Taking one step out, Jon turned to face his Father. 

“Than don’t.” Turning quickly up on his heels, Ned came face to face with his Son. 

“Jon?”

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice grew. 

“Jon...IF...you weren’t supposed to know.” 

“Am I...Am I really even a Stark.”

“You are. Just...your not my son.”

“Whose son is he?” Sansa piped up, walking from behind the pillar. 

“Sansa?”

“Who's son is he father?”

“Sansa...Please?”

“No! What did you mean by marriage? And it might have been different if Rehgar was still alive?”

“Sansa.” Jon didn’t turn to look at her. 

“No I want to know.” 

“Jon is...Jon is Lyanna’s, my sisters, Son. She made me promise that I would save her son from Robert. Who was bent on destroying every last Targaryen would have killed her only son.” 

“My father is...A Targaryen?” 

“You are of my blood.” 

“And if I stay...I will destroy your own blood.” 

“You don’t know that.” Jon turned around and started to leave the crypt. Sansa stared at her father long and hard in a moment of silence as she quickly left as well, running after Jon. She knew he would go to the only place he would find solace. With the gods. 

When Sansa found him he was kneeling in front of the tree trying to fight back the tears. 

“Jon.” She whispered as she walked up to him. Placing a hand on his cheek, she wiped away some tears. 

“Sansa. I have to leave.” She paused, for some reason she didn’t want him to. 

“Jon. You can’t. Robb would never let you go and Arya would be devastated. Rickon and Bran wouldn’t know what to do. And I-” She stopped mid sentence and looked away. Removing her hands from his face, he quickly wrapped her hand in his. 

“I have to leave. If King Robert finds out that his best friend has been harboring a Targaryen, even a bastard one, he would slaughter the entire family.” 

“I don’t want you to.” 

“Sansa, I had two options. Stay here, live life as a Bastard, or go up North with Uncle Benjen and apart of the Knight’s Watch. Those are gone for me. I have to leave.” 

“Where would you go?”

“East. To Eoss, or Bravos.” After a long moment, Sansa stood up and dragged him to his feet as well. 

“I’m coming with you.” 

“What?”

“You’ll someone who stitch up a wound or two. Besides, warmer weather would be nicer for me.” 

“No.” 

“Like you said. I have two options. stay in Winterfell and become a maid. Or go south and marry a prince, whose rumors are worse than what any women could imagine. Stay a unwedded Stark, and become a Baratheon. And if the King would kill an innocent child because of something his father did, than I do not want to be a Baratheon.” 

“Sansa.” 

“If you leave without me. I’m going to follow you.” 

“Sansa.” 

“Jon.” 

A long pause as they both glare at each other determination on both of their faces. 

“Be here when Nan goes to sleep. Pack light.” Sansa said. 

“I won’t leave without you.” 

“Good. Because if you don’t show, I will.” Sansa said with a turn on her heels, she left the Gods woods only to return after the moon has risen high.


End file.
